


The Daily Lives of GraySIN

by arekeytaketour



Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, GraySIN, Grayson is a slut, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Pairings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekeytaketour/pseuds/arekeytaketour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday, every week, Dick Grayson met with different men who happily indulged him with his various fetishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters I used in this fic belong to DC Comics. I just borrowed them for science about men’s reproductive process. Yeah…

The day began rather slow in Spyral Headquarters. For once, the world was finally at peace with no lethal threats or supervillains to destroy the world. For once, everything was quiet in St. Hadrian’s Finishing School for Girls.

 

Well… usually.

 

Richard—Dick—Grayson was busy in the gymnasium, preparing for his next class, when the door slammed open and an angry looking Agent One barged in. He got a small packet in his right hand and slammed it next to Dick. He seemed unhappy about this tiny brown parcel. Dick, however, completely ignored his ex-partner and resumed scribbling on his clipboard.

 

Unhappy was a bit understatement. Agent One was furious.

 

“Take it back.” Agent One—Tiger—growled between his gritted teeth. Eyes blazed with hatred and complete disgust.

 

“Good morning to you too, Tony.” Dick greeted. His didn't lift his eyes from his clipboard and continued to write down scores. None of the girls managed to pass average, probably due to 'some distractions' in class. Who can blame them when Mr. Grayson's—the supposedly gay gymnast from France—fine ass was distractingly within their range during trials.

 

“Stop calling me _that_!” Tiger emphasized his anger by hitting the clipboard. It flew across the room and ended on the corner with noisy clatters. He surely got Dick’s attention now. Although he was not very pleased to see that stupid smile on the acrobat’s face. The Spyral agent then pointed out that the packet and said, “Take. It. Back.”

 

Dick looked at the packet. It was half opened and it meant Tiger had already opened it. He’s smirk got even wider.

 

“You opened it.” It was more of a statement rather than question. The next one, though… “Did you like it?”

 

Wrong question.

 

If looks could kill, Dick Grayson would be a corpse in the gymnasium at that very moment.

 

“Like it?” Tiger whispered. His voice barely heard through thigh lips. “ _Like it_?” He repeated it, now dripping venom in each word.

 

It happened in a flash; Tiger shoved Dick to the wall, pinning the smaller man against the brick wall. The agent then grabbed the lapel of Dick’s shirt and slammed him to the wall, making the later winced in pain but kept smiling like nothing happened. Dick finally groaned in discomfort when Tiger pushing him deeper against the wall and the rough surface scrapped his back. 

 

“Don’t try my patience, Grayson.” A few minutes ago, Tiger’s words were dangerous, now they were completely deadly. The one who mouthed them surely was ready to kill. “Every damn Mondays you provoke me with various unbelievable insults. And today _that thing_?!”

 

“I thought it will be a great idea.” Dick couldn’t stop smiling and he knew Tiger hated his smiles. Especially, when they were in a heated argument like this. “You know. Some kind of reminder about the old days. Our times together, kicking asses and… you know what else.” The gymnast underlined the later with a wiggle of his eyebrows and widened his signature smirk.

 

“I don’t need any reminder of that, Grayson!”

 

“Then, what are you going to do, Tiger?” Teasing the man in front of him had been Dick Grayson’s Monday routine every week. “You always said that you’re going to kill me someday. Is it today? You don’t have to worry about the funeral. Too many deaths in my family, we’re getting good at preparing funeral in short notice.”

 

Agent One let out a deep growl that reminded Dick of a wild animal. Dick knew he was so close, but Tiger won’t fall to his plan so easily. Instead, Tiger stood silent for a few seconds before releasing Dick. His gaze was cold and without saying any word, the agent turned his back and walked away.

 

Tiger’s hand was on the door when he heard it. The same tune that came out of the CD Grayson sent him.

 

_That damn song._

 

“ _Agent thirty seveeen~ ba bow bow~_ ”

 

That’s the last straw.

 

Dick knew that the agent was hooked right when he pushed Dick against the wall. It only a matter of time—or the right tune—to unleash that hidden desire behind those chocolate eyes.

 

For the second time, Dick was shoved back to the brick wall. This time, they didn’t throw insults or threats. Instead, they didn’t say anything for their mouths were busy battling for domination. No one could punch the other for their hands were too busy exploring skin underneath their partner’s clothes.

 

“Fuck you, Grayson,” said Tiger. His mouth was against Dick’s throat and his guttural growl enough to send shivers down the other man’s spine. “Every single damn time you do this to me. I’m getting suspicious that you actually enjoy being pushed around like a toy.”

 

“First—“ Dick’s train of thought was cut short when Tiger nipped at his exposed throat. The blue eyed man moaned as Tiger’s scruffy beard graced on his smooth skin, followed with a small bite to his collar bone. “First, we only do this in Monday. Second, I do enjoy being pushed around by you, but this hard stone wall is my least favorite object you’ve shoved me onto. Last week, you did me on the teak floor of Helena’s office. Third—“ Dick looked up and smiled. His pupils dilated from burning desire and wants. “Yes, Tony my tiger. You _will_ fuck me.”

 

Just like a spell, Tiger then ripped Dick’s shirt. His mouth now explored the newly exposed skin, drawing gasps and moans from every spots he grazed. Hands roamed on the heated skin, not even a second Tiger left any part untouched. Every scars—both old and new—were touched, trying desperately to memorize their locations. The agent realized there was a new scar, barely healing and still red, close to the hipbone. The end of the scar was hidden beneath those baggy sweatpants.

 

Their lips never left each other when Tiger took both Dick’s legs and wrapped it around him. Both men could feel their hardness against each other, straining desperately to break out of its confinement. Dick immediately threw his hands around Tiger’s neck, grasping tightly onto the older man’s scarf as he was forced to lay on a pommel horse. It was as uncomfortable as the brick wall with less support and the handle was digging on to his back, but Dick didn’t mind it. He was too occupied by the tongue inside his mouth and hands around his ass.

 

“I regret this.” Dick said between ragged breath while Tiger fumbled with his sweatpants. “Gymnastic hall is not a good place to have sex. No smooth surfaces except the floor or that mattress. Is it too much if I ask you to throw me there instead?”

 

“Shut up, Grayson.” growled the older man as he lowered his body. His hand was kneading on Dick’s hard member. “This is better than control panel in a tank.”

 

“I don’t know, Tiger. You know that I can never shut up, especially with your hands all over my body, your lips on my skin, and your cock—“

 

“Shut up or I’ll leave.”

 

That did it. Dick Grayson finally shut his mouth like an obedient puppy and looked down to his partner. Dick smiled when Tiger’s hands were now between the waistband of his sweatpants. Nails scrapped his hips as Tiger tried to take off his pants in a very painful slow motion.

 

“Take them off already!” Dick said, impatiently. His eyes were burning with need.

 

“Shut up or I will leave you tied up to the horse with a hard on.”

 

Tiger continued taking down Dick's sweatpants. With a violent tug, he managed to take the intrusive clothes around Dick's ankles. It was not a surprise when he saw that Dick was wearing nothing underneath his pants.

 

"You kinky bastard." Tiger whispered then ran his tongue across Dick's exposed torso. He bit on the right nipple, drawing a gasp from Dick's mouth. "You've planned this all along."

 

"Maybe..." Dick breathed out between moans as Tiger continued to tease his nipple. "Tiger, please..."

 

"I see you're enjoying this, Grayson." Another bite, now on the left one. It made Dick's body twitch in ecstasy. "We're in a hall and anyone can walk in on us anytime. Do you like it? Do you want someone find you, writhing and begging for me to fuck you harder?"

 

Dick let out a loud and long moan as his partner's mouth has descended to his cock. "Yes. Yes, I do. Please, Tiger. I need..."

 

"How much time do you have before your next class?"

 

"Um... fifteen minutes, I guess?"

 

"We had lesser time back then." Tiger took off his fingerless glove and licked three fingers. After his fingers were wet enough, Tiger pushed one finger inside. "Do you remember when we first had sex?"

 

Dick Grayson couldn't speak as he felt Tiger's finger digging inside him. One finger was not enough to bring orgasm. Another finger then joined in. Both moved together, thrusting in and out against Dick's ass. The friction was more than enough to make Dick whimpered and twisted. Agent One was teasing him as he swirled both of his fingers and spread Dick’s ass. Slowly, those fingers began to move in and out.

 

"Well, do you?"

 

Oh, so Tiger wanted answer. Dick gritted between his teeth, trying so hard to gain composure when being fingered.

 

Then, Dick heard it; the sound of girls giggling just outside of gymnasium. Dick’s class was approaching and there was a man kneeling in front of his hard cock with fingers buried in his has. Their voices were getting closer and It should be enough to make Dick pushed Tiger away, but no. It aroused him even more.

 

"Um..." Dick began. His voice shaking from lust. "I... we were on that sport car. We stole it from an agent..."

 

"No. We were not stealing it. He gave it to us remember?"

 

"Yes, gave—oh God, Tiger!" Dick desperately grasped under the horse, trying to find any leverage just to put himself steady when the third fingers joined in. "Just put it in already! The girls—“

 

"—are right outside this building." The older agent finished it. He then continued moving his fingers in and out, scissoring the inside of Dick's ass while his mouth blowing kisses on Dick's hard member. "I can hear them too. They won't be here anytime soon, unless you scream and they will know. Is that what you want?” Dick shook his head. “Really? I thought you like challenges like this. Racing to reach orgasm while someone else was there, ready to bust in. Just like what we did in that car. They were shooting at us while I jacked you off. You should be thankful that the windows were tinted glasses."

 

Oh, that time. The first of all their sexual flings. They were the rogue agents of Spyral, running away after a mission gone bad. They were on the run and were sexually frustrated. Until one day, during their escapades on the snowy mountain, Dick couldn’t subdue his desire. Thankfully, Tiger was there to give him a helping hand and also a great driver. It was one of the best orgasms Dick ever had.

 

Remembering that moment had brought Dick to the edge.

 

“You look flushed. Will this be the second best sex you had after the one in the car? I can remember as if it happened yesterday.” That lips and tongue against Dick’s cock was torturing him. It was too much, but somehow Dick needed more. “I got one of my hands on you while the other on the steering wheel. You begged me to let you come, but I said no. Not after you pushed the button. When I did say to push it, you came all over the dashboard. Do you want to repeat that scene again? But the button will be that door and the parachutes are the girls out there. Can you imagine their faces if they see you now?”

 

Imagining himself, sprawled over the pommel house with Tiger's fingers deep inside him, being caught up by his own students was enough to make Dick Grayson come. His arousal soon turned into a whining cry as Tiger gripped tightly on his cock.

 

"God, Tiger! I'm almost..."

 

“You can’t come unless I tell you so.”

 

Tiger then grabbed Dick’s waist, turning him face down onto the horse. He pulled his fingers out of Dick and immediately replaced them with his cock. With a low growl, Tiger pushed deeper and pulled out just to gain more access. The thrusts were violent and rushed, it made Dick crying in both pain and ecstasy.

 

“Look at the clock, Grayson. Keep watching it.”

 

Dick obeyed and craned his neck, looking for a clock. There, hanging on the far left of gymnasium. Less than eight minutes the class will start. Not enough time.

 

“Move faster. Harder.” Dick said between gasps.

 

His body was doubled over against the pommel horse with only his stomach supporting his weight. With this position, Dick could see his own erection, hard between his thighs, so red and leaking precum. He tried to reach it, to release the tension, but then Tiger slapped his hand away.

 

“Don’t touch it.”

 

Dick whimpered pathetically but obeyed anyway. “Please, Tiger… we don’t have enough time. I need to—“

 

Then they heard the handle creaking. Someone was trying to open the door.

 

Dick trashed, trying to shove Tiger away. His blue eyes widen with fear written all over his face. “Get off! Someone’s going in!”

 

“Not yet.”

 

He could hear them now, much clearer than before; the sounds of laughter and blurred shadows just behind the door. Within seconds they’ll be in there, catching both agents in a compromising position. What would they say? How would they react? Sure, Dick had been looking for this kind of excitement and Tiger always there to deliver him some good sex combined with exhibitionism. But today, everything went too far. Almost got caught was exciting, but getting caught for real was downright horrifying.

 

The situation was nearly turned Dick down when he felt it; the rough hand around his cock and soft kisses were laid over the nape of his neck.

 

Someone tried to push the door open.

 

Dick clasped his hand over his mouth, trying to reduce any sound as Tiger stroke his cock. Both agents knew they were close to climax. However, Dick couldn’t do it unless Tiger command him to. So, the agent whispered softly against his shoulder blade:

 

“Now.”

 

Both came almost at the same time. Their screams were muffled; Dick bit his own hand while Tiger bit down on Dick’s shoulder. Dick then turned his neck and captured Tiger’s lips between his. They shared moans and growls of pleasure as their orgasm ended.

 

“Hey! Someone’s locked this door!”

 

Dick looked between the door and Tiger in confusion, while the other man smiled. Tiger then got up and ruffled Dick’s hair. “Do you really think I will let someone walk in on us? I locked the door.” The older man took the ripped shirt and frowned, “You should fix your pants. Not sure about the shirt, but we can use this to wipe the floor and the horse. We don’t want any of your students in contact with our bodily fluids…”

 

The crowd outside was getting restless as the door won’t budge. One of them was smart enough to call the groundskeeper. Knowing that they didn’t have much time, Dick quickly pulled up his pants and then took his ruined shirt to wipe off the floor.

Tiger just stood there, watching. Then out of the blue, he asked, “Did he know about this?”

 

The former agent stopped, but didn’t look up. Slowly, he answered, “Yes.”

  
“And he’s okay with it?”

 

Again, Dick stayed silent for a while before answering, “Yes. He loves me too much; he won’t hurt or put me in danger.”

 

Tiger didn’t ask anything. Instead, he fixed his pants and walked pass Dick. Right then, without turning his head, Tiger whispered, “You’re an idiot, Dick Grayson.”

 

And then he left.


	2. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters I used in this fic belong to DC Comics.

It clearly wasn’t his fault.

 

Dick Grayson really tried to be on time. But a robbery at downtown Gotham City was so hard to miss when he practically swung above the crime scene. He was a vigilante again after all the fiasco with the Crime Syndicate and Spyral. Dick Grayson was in his zone. He was Nightwing once more. And what Nightwing do when he sees crime? Fight them, of course.

 

It was an easy fight, honestly. Those guys were regular robbers and Nightwing easily caught them. Nightwing was just tying up the last robber when he glanced over at the wristwatch and groaned. He got less than three minutes to pass four more blocks. It seemed impossible, but hopefully flying will do. Nightwing quickly fastened the zip ties of the last robber and grabbed his grappling hook, hoping that he will make on time.

 

Unfortunately, no.

 

Dick tried to reason with Lincoln March—his new _mentor_ —and received no forgiveness. He explained about the robbery, also mentioning the fact about his _four minutes thirteen seconds_ late. Still, the man won’t accept excuses. As the new Talon, Dick Grayson should be the symbol of strength, perseverance and loyalty, said Lincoln March. Therefore, his tardiness will be paid with severe punishment.

 

In a few minute, Dick Grayson found himself tied up with ropes crisscrossing his body. His hands were tied together behind his back and also connected at the elbows, limiting his movement. Another rope was wound around his neck like a noose. A different rope then linked with the noose and tightly bound to his elbows and wrists, choking him every time Grayson moved his hands. To further restrict his movement, the knot between Dick’s wrists also tied to the rope around his waist. His feet received the same treatment just like his body; both were restricted with a spreader bar on both ankles, forcing Dick to keep his feet apart.

 

Not just his movement being restricted, but most of Nightwing’s senses were also limited. Those blue eyes were now hidden beneath the dark silk. A white ball gag was locked inside his mouth, blocking any protests. Finishing his predicament was two pair of wireless earbuds plugged in his ears. Dick almost couldn’t hear anything, except March’s voice, whispering directly to his ear.

 

_“Move forward.”_ The voice commanded. Grayson tried desperately to argue through his gag that walking was impossible. But what came out was a garbled nonsense and it frustrated Dick.

 

The voice, however, kept telling Nightwing to move forward.

 

_“You do as I say, Gray Son, and I will release you. Remember; I’m your Master and you’re my Talon. As a Talon, you must obey your Master. Now, I want you to move forward until I say stop.”_

Dick groaned and twisted in discomfort.

 

_“You won’t get your reward if you don’t move, Nightwing.”_

Sighing, Dick Grayson began to step forward. It wasn’t as difficult as he imagined, although the ropes started to dig deeper against his skin tight Nightwing costume. Yes; Lincoln March had tied him up in his black and blue costume. Only his boots were taken off and… some other part were…

 

Dick yelp as he collided with the stone wall.

 

_“Pay attention, Gray Son.”_ said March, chuckling. The roughness of his voice send shivers down Nightwing’s spine. _“You don’t want to get lost within this labyrinth, aren’t you? Once you get lost, you’ll be stuck in here forever, like the old man bat of yours.”_

Dick remembered clearly; the time when the Court of Owls got their hands on Batman. They trapped him in the same labyrinth. The old man came out alive, fortunately, but barely. This crazy labyrinth managed to give Batman nightmares. And now, Dick Grayson was trapped inside, lost, with most of his sensors were blocked. The only salvation and clue he could get was the commanding voice, leading him to the exit.

 

Although Dick doubted it. He knew Lincoln March; the guy would play around with him, seeing how helpless the vigilante and then came down to, say, punish him like crazy for failing his test.

 

And to be honest, Dick Grayson didn’t mind.

 

_“Move left.”_

Nightwing moved to left in slow, agonizing steps. He listened carefully to the voice, seeking guidance to the exit. Thankfully, Dick Grayson was a fast learner. Soon, he managed to walk faster with his restriction and listened to the instruction better. The only thing that bothering Dick was the ball gag between his teeth and made him drooling like mad. However, the rope started to feel more comfortable.

 

Dick was too caught up with his current goal, he failed to sense the sound of clicking mechanism. The real test has begun.

 

The vigilante’s scream was muffled when something sharp grazed his shoulder. Another one moved pass his right, hitting the floor, missing the target by mere inches. Immediately, they were raining down to Nightwing from every direction.

 

Dick tried to dodge it as much as he could, but it was hard to do with his hands tied behind his back. The vigilante groaned and whimpered in pain as small blades—arrows?—tearing his costume. Some were too close; it also tore his skin and blood soaking the Nightwing costume. Fortunately, none of those hit his vital.

 

_“You did well, Gray Son.”_ Suddenly, the voice came up, startling Dick. He didn’t realize that March’s voice was absent when Dick was busy dodging attacks. _“You got some scratches, but I believe it won’t hold you back, isn’t it?”_

Dick groaned. A form of protest, actually, but March took it as a yes.

 

_“Good,”_ He said, _“Now, move forward eight steps then turn right.”_

His punishment/training continued with March’s voice guiding him. However, it felt different now. Dick felt the room twice colder than before, due to his tattered costume. Well, it still hung around his body, but less tight and protective as before. The rope was not any good either; it rubbed against his sore and bloody skin, making his movement even more painful yet satisfying.

 

_“You are enjoying this, aren’t you?”_

Dick stood in silence, breathing hard against his gag.

 

_“Oh, yes you are. You like being tied up, gagged, and blindfolded by me. You like being helpless, giving yourself freely to me, to do whatever I want. You love being hurt and used, right?”_

Dick remained silent although his breathing became more erratic. Lincoln March knew that his words were affecting Grayson and he continued.

 

_“We’ve been doing this for more than a month and every week you always came late.”_ Dick could imagine March smirking smugly. _“The robbery was a pathetic excuse. Last week, you managed to give me a better lie about training with Batman.”_

The training with Batman and the robbery were not lies, but Dick Grayson was, by nature, never on time. It was a curse as well as a blessing sometimes. Like this time.

 

_“I began to suspect that you deliberately wanted me to punish you, to tie you up and hurt you.”_

Dick couldn’t resist it anymore; he moaned.

 

The voice in his earphone chuckled and it further made Dick going crazy with wants. _“You’re not out of the labyrinth yet, Gray Son. The punishment is not over.”_

Suddenly, like a jolt of electric shock, _it turned on._ Dick had been ignoring three small bullet-like vibrators in his ass until now. March had inserted the vibrators in by snipping off some part of his costume at the rear end. Dick didn’t pay attention about his barren ass, but now, with those little guys teasing him—that bastard March must be turned it on the lowest speed—Dick became more aware of his predicament and _the other objective_ he must completed.

_“Now, turn right, move forward for four steps and then go right again.”_ March continued, amused. _“And remember; do not come until you reach the exit.”_

Lincoln March was a cruel man.

 

Dick tentatively took the first step with his trembling feet. His breath became heavier as he moaned—sometimes gasped when March suddenly hiked up to the highest vibration the quickly lowered it again, intentionally teasing Nightwing’s arousal. However, his cock seemed to enjoy this situation.

 

_“Look at yourself, Gray Son. You’re panting like a dog. Your cock’s half hard, straining against your tight suit. You’re enjoying this too much.”_

Lincoln March then turned the vibrators on to the highest speed and left it there, making Dick moaned in pleasure. The vigilante was washed over by the sensation, he couldn’t hold back then dropped to his knees. He tried desperately to get up, but his body was shaking uncontrollably. Dick wanted this to end as soon as possible.

 

_“You haven’t finish your training, Gray Son. Do not come.”_

Dick protested through his gag, but to no avail. The vibrators kept buzzing madly inside him and March won’t let him come anytime soon. Dick strained his body, trying desperately to control his desire.

 

_“Come on. Stand up. Follow your Master’s order.”_

The sensation was overwhelming. All Dick Grayson could do was whimpering pathetically on the stone floor. He then pushed his head on the floor and raised his hips up in the air, begging for release to Lincoln March. He tried to talk for mercy through his gag but none was clear. It wasn’t the gag’s fault completely, but due to Grayson unable to form a coherent sentence and ended it with horny moans.

 

_“Raising your ass like that… are you that desperate, Gray Son? Desperate to come or for your Master’s cock?”_ Dick groaned and bucked his hips, rocking it back and forth as if he was fucking or being fucked by someone. _“Why do I have to satisfy you, Gray Son, when you always ignoring my command? Every week we meet and you always act rebellious.”_

For once, Lincoln March didn’t say anything as if he enjoying the sound Grayson created. The muffled voice and soft humming of vibrators were the only sounds accompanying Dick Grayson.

 

_“You want me to release you?”_ Dick nodded eagerly. _“Why should I? You seem enjoying it. Remember, I tied you with_ ropes _and not_ chains. _And yet, when the arrows were attacking you, you didn’t try to cut it lose. Actually, I think you were dodging the arrows from cutting the ropes, wasn’t it?”_

Dick once again bucked his hips. The way March talked was sending a wave of pleasure to his cock. He was so close and couldn’t hold it anymore.

 

_“With me, you don’t have to pretend to be the Boy Wonder. The helpful sidekick of the Dark Knight. With me, you can be who you really are; a Talon, a submissive, and a slut.”_

It was the final stroke; Dick Grayson’s scream was muffled as he reached orgasm. His body tensed, all of his nerves went crazy like fireworks, increasing sensitivity through every single move he made. After a while, the sensation finally dried out. Dick laid on the floor, eyes unfocused as he slumped against the white stone wall when the voice boomed.

 

_“You disobeyed me.”_ March sounded hurt, but Dick knew that the man actually smiling from ear to ear. Surely he wanted Dick to disobey him, so he could come down and properly _punishing_ the new Talon. _“You leave me no choice, Gray Son.”_

Dick choked when someone grab the rope around his neck and yanked his head up. Without warning, Lincoln March sank his teeth on Nightwing’s shoulder. Apparently, March was following Nightwing the whole time, carefully hiding in the shadow while giving instruction all the way. Dick silently cursed, blaming his stupidity—as well as his horniness—and failed to locate March around him.

 

March then licked the wound from shoulder to neck. He took out the earplugs not too gently, then whispered, “Since you failed your training, I’ll be punishing you.”

 

Dick cried in pain as March pulled those three vibrators out of his as and quickly replaced them with his own cock. Without preparation or lubrication, March forced himself in, ignoring Dick who sobbed and whimpered in pain. Lincoln March used the noose as a leverage to pull Nightwing up and pressed their body together. Despite being entered so crudely, Dick starting to enjoy it. He tried to accommodate himself to March’s rapid movement, moving his hips up and down against the hard cock.

 

“I wonder,” March breathed out, pulling Dick’s head until the younger man was leaning against his chest. “How _he_ will react when he sees this. When he sees you thrusting your hips against mine and squeezing me like the wanton slut you are.”

 

Dick moaned as March’s hand grabbed his half-hard cock. The man’s rough hand began to pump it in rhythm with his own thrust.

 

“He missed the best part of you, Gray Son. He’s a coward and he will never appreciate your body like I do.” March then leaned on Dick’s ear and whispered, “You can’t be who you really are with him, Gray Son. But with me, I’ll give you your wildest dream.

 

“But now, you must come for me. Come for you _Master._ ”

 

And Dick did what he just told. He was screaming, both in pain and pleasure, as March’s hand pumping his cock to completion. The other hand gripped tightly around Dick’s hips, holding the smaller man against him as he released his seeds inside Dick’s ass.

 

After the intense climax, March pulled out and fastened his trousers. He took out a small blade out of his pocket and cut the ropes around Nightwing. Before he stood up, March studied on Nightwing’s exhausted figure then realized something.

 

“I haven’t give you my mark yet.” He made Dick to lay back as he continued to examine the vigilante. There were some scars, mostly old from the previous Nightwing’s adventures or as agent 37. March traced his hand and stopped around the hipbone. He smiled. “So tonight, I will give a gift, a remembrance for our little game. For me.”

 

Lincoln March took the blade again and pressed it against Dick’s tender skin. He ignored the muffled scream and begging as his knife dug deeper, drawing more blood. Carefully, March maneuvered the knife to the south, creating a fairly straight line of blood. He stopped when his knife reached the left thigh.

 

“There,” March stood up while cleaning his blade. A pleased smile adorned his face. “It probably will take two weeks until it completely heals and yes, it will scar you forever, Gray Son.

 

“See you on the next Tuesday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys were wondering, this took waaay before what happens in Nightwing: Rebirth. If you already read the comic, then you’ll know what happened to Lincoln. If you haven’t read the comic, go ahead and read it. It’s nice seeing Dick in his blue-black outfit again. Although I kinda sad that DC dissed the finger stripes. Why, DC?? Whhhyyy?


	3. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters I used in this fic belong to DC Comics. I just borrowed them for science about men’s reproductive process. Yeah….

_I am feeling like shit. I’ve been fighting crime before I even went to school and Gotham City crime invested alleys are my playground. It should be like the other night; an easy night._

_I was horribly wrong._

_Tonight_ _, I fought gangsters, thieves, and robbers all night without even a pause. From one shitty event, it rolled out to another shitty—if not shittier—chase. I got cuts and bruises, but mostly my joints are screaming in pain, begging me to end patrol immediately._

_So, here I am in Batcave, stripping away my Nightwing’s black and blue uniform. I carefully put it in the glass case, next to my battered red-black costume. Ah, the old memory. A token from my previous adventure before Spyral, getting captured by that psychotic Crime Syndicate._

_The glass feels cold under my fingers as I wonder; why didn’t Bruce replace the costume with a spare? It will be more presentable and… less tattered. Maybe… maybe he’s keeping this as a reminder? As a… as a motivation to avenge me?_

_Slowly, I press my naked body to the glass case, hissing as the coldness seeps through my skin. I close my eyes and smile, imagining Bruce standing right here. His icy blue eyes staring to my costume, tracing the torn fabric and hint of dried blood on it with hatred. I imagine him growling with anger and promise vengeance. And perhaps… perhaps he will say that he cares about me. More than care, maybe… maybe even…_

_I open my eyes and lean back, glancing one last time to the old Nightwing costume. “You’re silly, Dick.” I’m telling myself and huffing. “No way he cares_ that _much about me.”_

_“But I do, Richard.”_

_Suddenly, someone pushes me against the glass. The assailant’s hands are on the back of my neck and hips, cutting away the air from my lungs. I try to claw my way out of my attacker, but they are too powerful._

_The stranger leans closer, pressing our bodies together against the case. They then whisper, “I’ve been looking for you, Richard. I’ve promised that I will take you with me, to be my partner forever and ever.”_

_And everything clicked. This stranger is none other than Owlman, that crazy bastard who tried to brainwash me. He wanted me to be the replacement of his long gone partner, the Richard Grayson of Earth 3 or something like that._

_"You! How—"_

_Owlman’s hand goes lower, tracing my spine and then turns to the front as it sneaks in between my boxer’s strap. "Why, I came for you. You need me, so here I am.” I flinch as his cold hand is now inside my boxer. He then keeps talking with his silky smooth voice, “I know you missed me, Richard. Even though you refused to acknowledge it."_

_"Get away, you creep!" Once again, I try to push him away, but my effort is futile. Instead, Owlman pushes his knee between my crotch, spreading me._

_"Are you sure?” Again, his hot breath is against the shell of my ear. “Should I retreat, when your body seems happy to see me?"_

_To emphasize his meaning, Owlman then moves his hand further to the south and grabs my cock. The sensation is overwhelming; I moan as his skillful hand plays with me, drawing more strained voices out me. I am too caught up with everything happening down there, I completely ignore a pair of lips trailing kisses over my neck. The feel of cold metal is gone and the warmth of flesh replaces it as Owlman shreds his helmet. His kisses now become more passionate, hungry._

_“I don’t care which Earth you belong to,” He whispers, “You will remain with me. Always.”_

_My voice echoes, ricocheting in the empty Batcave as Owlman keeps pleasuring me. Unconsciously, I grind my hard erection against the man’s thigh, seeking the slightest friction to increase desire. And to my surprise, Owlman also moves his body with me. I can feel his hard on straining behind his body armor and my underwear. Anytime now, I’m sure he will rip whatever clothing I have left and do me right here, right now._

_“I miss you so much,” Owlman says between gasps. “Every night I spent without you by my side, Richard. Please. Come back to me.”_

_I feel pity for this guy. He lost his partner, his lover, and now stuck in this strange Earth with most of his friends dead or locked in prisons. He’s alone, like me when I was deep within the web of Spyral. Not even Bruce to help me, giving any consolation I need after being thrown away from home. From my family._

_From_ him _._

_Owlman abruptly pulls his hands away from me. He then continues to shed his gloves and turns me around. For the first time ever, I can see the man behind the owl mask. He is as handsome as Bruce, although a bit tauter. His skin is paler too. They also share the same pair of blue eyes. However, his eyes… I’ve never seen those burning desire and affection in Bruce’s eyes before. Not like this._

_As quickly as it gone, those hands are back on me. The man’s lips are now latching onto my lips, tasting every single corner and inside of my mouth as if he wants to memorize it all over again._

_“Owl—“ I try to speak with him, but he swiftly puts his finger against my lips._

_“Not ‘Owlman’,” He says and then lands a kiss on my cheek. “You are my Richard and I am your Thomas, remember?”_

_No, I don’t. But somehow, the way he speaks those words and the smile, it makes sense. It makes sense to fall into that deep blue eyes and his soft voice is my guide, drawing me closer to the strange yet feels familiar man in front of me. It just makes sense to call him Thomas, to feel secure in his arms._

_Both of his—_ Thomas’s _—hands are now on the elastic band of my underwear, ready to pull it down or rip it apart. I lean my body against the glass case and close my eyes in anticipation. And—_

_Suddenly, a sound of metal hitting metal is ringing through the entire cave._

_I rapidly open my eyes and find Bruce—without his Batman armor or even cowl—rushing down from the secret stairs. There is a batarang in one of his hands, ready for another attack._

_“Get your hands off him!”_

_In my entire life, I never seen Bruce looks this…_ mad.

_To my surprise, Owlman—I mean Thomas—is not running away. Instead, he stands right between me and Bruce, almost protectively—or possessively? He pulls a smirk that surely will make Bruce even madder and speaks, “You are interrupting something very special between me and my partner, little brother.” Thomas sounds very calm and collected as he rubs the small scratch on his armor where the batarang hit him. “Be a good boy and run back to Alfred. I have someone who needs my undivided attention.”_

_“Stay away from him or I will end you.”_

_Is that… is that a threat coming out of Bruce? This is rare._

_“’End me?’ You won’t even kill a bug, Bruce.” Thomas then puts his hand around my waist, pulling me closer until our bodies are press together. He resumes to kiss my forehead. It is an innocent kiss, more like an adoration, until it turns to something more erotic as Thomas’s lips descending to mine._

_I look to the side and see Bruce standing over there, petrified. Betrayal, fear, and anger are written on his face and it makes me feel bad. I am about to push Thomas away from me, but then I see a prominent bulge straining against Bruce’s trousers._

_Is he… turned on?_

_Apparently, I am not the only one who notices it. Thomas also figures it out. He then pulls himself away from me, leaving me slouching, wanting, beside the glass case and walks towards Bruce. The man’s eyes are moving between Bruce’s pants and his face._

_“It seems that you like what you see, baby brother.” says Thomas as he walks circling Bruce, almost predatorily. But no, Thomas’s gaze is glued on me who is laying there shaking on the cold floor, eyes blazing with needs. "I normally wouldn't dream of sharing my things with you, brother. But tonight might be an exception."_

_"I'm not your brother, and Dick is not yours." Bruce growls. The anger is still there, swirling within the blue eyes. However, I see something different now. Something darker as Bruce steals a glance at me. Something feral, animalistic desire…_

_It seems Thomas also notice Bruce’s change of attitude. He then stands beside Bruce and guides him towards me. "In this Earth, maybe. But over there, he's mine. All of him, every nook and cranny.” Thomas puts his hand around Bruce’s shoulders as both Waynes stare at me. I can see clearly now, the desire burning deep in Bruce’s eyes. He’s not faking it, is he?_

_Swiftly, Thomas glides back to me, right after he takes the batarang away from Bruce and throws it somewhere in the cave. The older Wayne now grabs me, holding me against his hard armor as he looks at Bruce and his hands once again lingering on my sensitive skin. “And I can tell that this version of him has the same... sensitive spots.” As he speaks, Thomas’s hand trails down to my lower back, tracing my spinal cord to the crack of my butt and I moan. “I take it you never touched him before this?"_

_"I'm not a sick bastard like you." Bruce growls. His voice is straining with rage. His eyes, however, radiates a different expression. I can see him desperately trying to subdue his craving to touch and claim me as his own._

_Thomas laughs. "No, you're a fool. Pushing him away when all he wants is to get close to you."_

_"Don't talk as if you know him." Bruce steps forward and grabs my arm. He pulls me away from Thomas’s grasp, protecting me._

_"But I do know him.” Thomas seems amused with this turn of event. Slowly, he walks to where Bruce and I standing while taking off his body armor one by one. He then leaves only the inner clothing of black spandex. “I know his body. I know that no matter from which universe,” Thomas now stands right in front of us. His body radiates heat that seeps through to my cold skin, sending shiver down my spine, as he continues, “Richard Grayson will always crave touch. Our touch."_

_Suddenly, Owlman rips my boxer, exposing my nude form. He keeps a hand around my hips while Bruce’s strong arm still wraps around my shoulder. Without my underwear, Thomas’s hand now can move freely, exploring every sensitive spots that makes me moan. I can’t deny that the sensation of being held by these men is beyond my wildest dream._

_However, Bruce is not doing anything. He just stands there, rigid like a stone statue, looking down at me. I read confusion all over his face, but also want._

_“What are you waiting for, Bruce?” Thomas’ voice sounds so soft against my ear. His hand continues to rub on my hip, drawing circles that makes me shudder. “Can’t you see the way he shudders? Do you hear how beautiful his voice is when he moans? He wants it.”_

_“He’s my son…”_

_“That never stops me.”_

_It comes so sudden when Owlman dips his head down and bits my neck, hard enough to draw blood. One of his hands is stroking my cock while the other plunges two digit fingers into my ass. The mixture between pain and pleasure makes me screaming in ecstasy. And to my embarrassment, I can’t hold back and spill it all over Bruce’s trousers._

_Dazed, I look up, trying desperately to beg forgiveness. But when I open my mouth, Bruce quickly covers my lips with his own. He pulls me closer, pressing our bodies together as he continues to ravage my mouth._

_I… I can’t believe this. Is Bruce really kissing me?_

_Suddenly, a hand grabs my face and turns it around. Another pair of lips belongs to Owlman is now latching onto mine. Our mouths are busy with each other when Bruce quickly discards his soiled pants and grabs my hips. Carefully, he maneuvers my body so my ass is against his crotch and grinds his arousal, making both of us groan with desire. Bruce then lands soft bits over my shoulder while Owlman continues to ravish my lips. Both men now have their hands all over my body, stimulating all my sensitivities to sheer pleasure._

_I feel Bruce pulls back and unconsciously protest. But then, I hear a fumbling of fabric and a second later Bruce resumes his position behind me. I gasp as his bare cock pushing between my ass cheeks and Thomas deft fingers start to fondle my balls._

_"So stiff, Brother. You never touched him before this?" asks Owlman. His lips are now descending to the south, pleasuring both my nipples with soft nib and pull of his fingers. He keeps going down to my navel, blowing kiss to my belly button and makes me tremble._

_Bruce groans as he tries to enter me. He then decides that preparation is needed. "I did. A long time ago." Then, I feel Bruce’s fingers pressing on my entrance. There are two for a couple of minutes, scissoring my inside before the third finger follows the rest._

_"Oh, humor me with the story." Thomas sounds genuinely intrigued, although he keeps himself busy satisfying me._

_"There's no story.” Bruce pulls away his fingers and swiftly his cock replacing the vacant space. As I whimper with desire and pain, Bruce says between groan, “We were both grieving."_

_Thomas lets out soft laughs as he once more presses his mouth against mine. Then, he guides my face to his crotch, bending my body as if I’m lying on an invisible surface. He zips down his fly and his erection springs free. Without instruction, I lean forward and engulf his hot member in my mouth. "So he was crying then. Must have been so tantalizing. Must have aroused you so bad you pounded onto him to see if his tears were for his loss or for the pain you caused." Thomas trails his finger on my cheek, taking a small droplet of tear, and smiles. “Just like now.”_

_"You’re sick." Bruce breathes out between groans as he pounds into me. His erratic move is making me choke on Thomas’ member as I struggle to control my gag reflex. I try to balance myself by putting my hands on Thomas’s thigh, but my effort is fruitless. I don’t have control over their action and couple of times their thrusts making me off balance._

_"But so are you, little brother." Thomas buries his fingers on my head, tugging at my black strands. I think he is trying to ease the movement so I will not strangle on his erection._

_Both brothers are fucking from both ends; Bruce penetrates me from behind while Thomas continues to invade my oral cavity. For once, they continue in silence, only the sound of me, slurping and gagging and whimpering between the two men as each of them pushing me with their own rhythm. Honestly, I can’t continue like this if none of them decide to control the pace._

_"A word of advice.” Finally, Owlman breaks the ice as he looks up to Bruce and says, “I know that Richard can take a fist in there, but do it gently. You don't want him too loose."_

_"I'm_ not _going to put my fist in there, you creep." Bruce emphasizes on his words with vigorous thrusting. Repeatedly, his cock brushes my prostate, bringing me on edge._

_"Suit yourself.” Thomas shrugs off and keeps violating my mouth. However, his pace is disturbed by Bruce’s sporadic movements. “Bruce, please. Play nice with Richard. You don’t want him to suffocate on both of us."_

_"Shut up and do your own part!"_

_"It's difficult to properly fuck him in the face if you can't get him to relax, baby brother.”_

_Thomas then disengages his cock from my mouth and straightens me up. The older Wayne then grabs my right leg, putting my ankle on top of his shoulder. I can sense Thomas’s hard member against my ass, side by side with Bruce’s. Is he going to—_

_“Here. Let me show you how to do it.”_

_Thomas does not prepare me for what’s going to happen next. It takes me by surprise as his cock invades my butt with Bruce still there, pumping inside me. I scream, for I never been this full before. Both men now groaning in unison and grinding within synchronize tempo. They don’t move their cocks all at once, but taking turn in which goes up first and another. Finally, it becomes enjoyable for all of us._

_Well, mostly for me. I even start to feel another climax building up inside me._

_“Patience, Richard.” Owlman whispers in my ears while Bruce litters my face with soft kisses. “Hold it for us. We will do it together.”_

_I shake my head, denying his command. How can Thomas possible asks me to hold back?! “I can’t… please…”_

_“Hold it for me, Dick.” No… not Bruce too._

_My body is pressed between the two men: one I see as a father figure whom I secretly want to get laid with and the other one is a psychotic man who desperately wants me to be his through simple offering to downright kidnapping. They’re supposed to be enemies, not double fucking me like this._

_Although I don’t mind at all._

_My moans intensified as Owlman touches my long abandoned cock. Its head is leaking with precum. His hand goes up and down, pumping my cock. I know his intention is good, but he is too slow it does not give me enough release only mocking me._

_Screw them. I can’t hold it anymo—_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

“GRAYSON!”

Dick Grayson jumped off of his bed. His hand was still around his damped cock as he yelled back, “WHAT?!”

“You promise to take me to the arcade!” came Damian’s commanding voice behind the hard wooden doors. There was silence before the youngest Wayne once again rapped his hands on the door. “Hey, Grayson! Do you hear me?!”

Dick groaned. He completely forgot about his play date with Damian. If he did remember, he won’t start on masturbating in his room while imagining Bruce and Owlman teamed up to fuck him senseless. Actually, Dick shouldn’t masturbate in the break of day. Anyone could walk in on him. It could be Damian or Alfred or worse: Bruce himself.

It all began a long time ago, where Bruce and Dick were grieving over the death of a family member. Somehow, they ended up in Bruce’s extremely huge bed. Their bodies tangled together with clothes scattered on the floor. After that fateful night, Bruce never wanted to touch Dick again, sexually. Unfortunately, Dick already craved for that calloused hands to fill him up and that rough voice to command him whatever Bruce wanted.

Too bad Bruce won’t touch him again and—of course— _he_ would be mad if that happened.

 “Grayson, come on! Don’t force me to open this door!”

 It seemed like Dick had to finish his business some other time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much to ry0kiku who supplied me with adorable drabblets~


	4. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters I used in this fic belong to DC Comics.

Dick Grayson loved being tied up. He never admitted it out loud, but once ropes or chains wrapped around his body, everything went straight to his groin. And that also applied for pain, both physically or verbally. All in all, Dick Grayson loved being used and hurt; the more pain and humiliation he got, the more pleasure he experienced.

And that exactly what Dick Grayson wanted every Thursday night.

Except this Thursday. There was a gala in City Central and Dick, as the oldest son and heir to Wayne fortune, must attend the party. Damian declined the invitation and decided to stay in Wayne Manor, leaving Dick to charm the wealthy Gothamites. Dick didn’t object to it, but he never really enjoyed it. Especially not on Thursday night like this.

The night of socializing and drinking soon turned into something completely different when a gang of mercenaries broke in. However, they didn’t rob the guests. Instead, they directly marched to where Grayson was and forced him to go with them on gun point. A black car with tinted glass was waiting for them as Dick was pushed inside. On the distance, police sirens were heard wailing but the car was already long gone.

Now, Dick Grayson was hanging on both of his hands high above his head with heavy chains and padlocks around him. The smell of rotten fish assured Dick that his kidnappers had locked him in an abandoned warehouse at the forgotten dock. Very typical; hiding person in a smelly old warehouse like this. Dick—both as Nightwing and now as Batman—had shared his own adventures of saving people from such predicaments. He even managed to save himself a couple of times and so he tried moves he learnt from the Dark Knight.

Dick twisted his body, trying to get any leverage or loosen the chains. Unfortunately, it didn’t work. Instead, the manacles chafed at his wrists and blood began to trickle down, staining on his white shirt. Since he couldn’t do anything with his hands, Dick turned his attention to his feet. Both were tied separately with ropes and a metal rod between them. With his eyes blindfolded, Dick lifted his feet and soon something pulled him feet back onto the concrete floor. It seemed another set of chain had anchored the bar on Dick’s feet to the cement floor, immobilizing the young man. He let out a frustrated groan, but it was muffled by whatever gag his kidnappers had used on him. From the texture, Dick guessed a handkerchief hold together inside his mouth with duct tape around his head.

Dick bit hard on his gag as he gave his wrists a hard tug for the last time and groaned in defeat for it won’t give in.

“Your effort is useless, Grayson.”

Dick Grayson lifted up his head, searching for source of sound. Unfortunately, with blindfold around his eyes, not even a single streak of light could pass through let alone seeing anyone who came approaching him. When a pair of hands sneaked up to his chest and waist, Dick knew that his captor always stayed around, seeing the man’s fruitless determination to escape.

“Kidnapping you on a night gala truly is a good decision.” whispered the captor. From the voice and rough hair rubbing against Dick’s neck, the kidnapper was a male with a short beard. “You’re dressing up nicely. Your ass looks good in those impeccable dress pants.”

The man then ripped off the duct tape around Dick’s mouth and as soon as the tape was off, Dick spat out the offending piece of cloth. The kidnapper chuckled and resumed to grope Dick. The dark haired male twisted and turned, trying desperately to avoid his captor’s wandering hands while he slowly recognizing the voice.

“What do you want, Slade?”

Slade Wilson, the mercenary, laughed. His hands stayed around Dick’s hips and began to travel south, making his captive’s breath hitched. “I think you know what I want.” Again, Slade whispered. His hot breath blew against Dick’s ear made the younger male shuddered. “Money from your rich family of course. A couple million dollars won’t hurt the Wayne Enterprise and your fancy living.”

“Bruce won’t pay you anything.”

Dick’s forehead creased when Slade laughed. The mercenary then patted him on the hand, ruffling on the perfectly brushed hair, before walked away.

“Actually, that’s exactly what I want to hear.”

Now, Slade sounded far away, but still on Dick’s hearing range. The young male tried to locate his captor, looking from side to side even turning his body sideways. His struggling made the chains rattled and hurting his wrists. Dick then turned silent when he heard a beeping sound and followed with metal hitting concrete.

“What are you doing?” Dick hissed while Slade once again walked closer. The mercenary now grabbed on the young vigilante’s tie and deftly undoing it. In the background, Dick still heard that beeping and whirring sounds. “And what is that sound?”

“You said that your dear adoptive father won’t pay me anything,” said the mercenary as he unbuttoned Dick’s vest one by one, “So I will persuade him. He won’t say no when he sees what I will do to you, Grayson. And that sound you hear is a camera for capturing our quality time together here, in this warehouse. 

“Sorry to upset you, Slade, but B won’t buy your kind of bullshit.” Dick spoke up. Even with his blindfold still around his eyes, Dick lifted up his head as if he was looking directly at Slade’s eyes. He won’t let his captor intimidating him. “In fact, Bruce will never see your low quality movie for I will destroy it.”

Slade scoffed. He had finished with the black vest and now began to pop the buttons off on Dick’s white shirt. “Care to tell me how you’ll do it?”

“First, I will unlock this chain around my wrists then use it as a leverage. With my sheer power, I’ll break the chain on my feet. During the process, the rod between me will make a good weapon to crash your kneecaps. As you groveling on the floor, clutching your injured knees, I will jump off from where I hang and cut the rope around my ankles. Soon, I will be out of this building but before that, I’ll punch you in the face as a token of our unforgettable night out.”

Again, the mercenary scoffed and chuckled. “Fascinating,” He said, “I can’t wait for you to actually do that.”

Dick whimpered when Slade coarse hands touched his exposed torso. The cold night wind felt more stinging than previously as the white shirt now completely opened. The young man fought against his bonds as well as a pair of hands groping on his firmly toned body, but his effort still unsuccessful.

“Slade, stop it!” Dick hissed between the gritted teeth. His face started to burn from embarrassment.

“You should thank me, kid. Unlike others, I took your many layers of fancy clothing patiently. With you being tied up and hanging helplessly like that, I could just cut your expensive suit. Or,” Suddenly, Slade grabbed on Dick’s hips and crashed their body together. His hot breath once more was tickling Dick’s cheek. Fingers began to trail alongside the younger man’s spine, drawing gasps and soft moans out of the perfect pair of lips. “maybe you want me to play rough with you, hm? That will be a good material to send to your father, boy. You, all tied up and unable to escape while your clothes turned into useless rags and hung loosely on your body, begging me to touch you more?”

Dick replied it with a soft whimper and slight tug on his binds.

"You are a work of art, Grayson. Sometimes I wonder why you wear clothes at all." The one eyed mercenary hummed as he traced his hands alongside Dick’s slim figure. Under his touch, the soft skin burnt with hidden desire and wants. However, Dick won’t surrender so easily.

Dick managed to hold himself until Slade began to palm his manhood. His hand went back and forth on Dick’s nether region, touching and squeezing. Dick bit on his lower lips, trying desperately not to moan as well as subduing his growing erection. He twisted his body so Slade won’t be able to touch him again. But with his hands and feet bound to the ceiling and floor, Dick couldn’t do much and forced to except his fate. He couldn’t even hold himself any longer and moaned.

“I know you’ll like it here.” said the mercenary as he continued to grope his captive. “I know plenty from your body language. There, at the gala, you were awkward, stiff, and uncomfortable. It didn't take a genius to know how much you hate having to be there. But here, you are relaxed, graceful. Inviting.”

Slade knew that Dick was already at his mercy when the younger male began to thrust against his palm.

“Don’t be shy, Grayson.” He said, “You can admit it that you want to be here. You even _like_ it here. Your body doesn’t lie.”

Dick moaned, a loud one, as he grinded against Slade’s hand, desperately trying to create more friction.

“Patience, pretty bird. We have so many times.” The mercenary spoke with glee. He then patted on Dick’s left cheek and changed position.

Now, he stood behind Dick with arms encircled around the smaller man’s hips. Bodies were pressed together; the expensive suit against the dirty heavy armor. Dick whimpered while simultaneously rotating his hips against Slade’s crotch. His swallowed hard when Slade once again landed both of his hands on the front of his designer pants.

"These are high quality pants, a shame having to cut them.” Slade muttered and tugged on Dick’s earlobe with his teeth, earning a gasp from the chained man. “But then again, the real shame is their existence covering these wonderful assets of yours."

Slowly, Slade undid the belt and left it cluttered on the hard floor. The sounds echoed through the empty warehouse but soon followed by a soft sound of rustling fabric. A few minutes later, a pair of black pressed pants were around Dick’s knees. He wanted to push the pants even lower, but it caught up halfway due to Dick’s stretched out legs. Now, there were only a pair of blue boxers between Dick and Slade.

"Boxers. Huh. I always thought you'd go commando, kid, with that awfully fitting Nightwing suit."

The chains around Dick’s wrists rattled as he tried to skid away from his assailant. Under the dimly lit warehouse, Dick’s face turned red with embarrassment as Slade continued to grope his ass. “Stop—!”

Slade laughed. “Don’t play saint with me, Grayson. Look at you. Straining against your bonds just to push yourself closer to me. You want this. You _crave_ this. Stop this charade and enjoy it. Besides,” Slade now started nibbling on the tied up young man’s ear while his hands slipped down inside the blue boxers. “your body is worth more than Wayne’s fortune. I certainly will enjoy it thoroughly.”

Without warning, Slade pulled down the blue boxers, exposing a pair of plump ass. Dick gave out a long moan when Slade rubbed his hands against his butt. The feather-like touches created waves of pleasure that instantly went straight to Dick’s groin. The bound young man could feel his manhood growing which went not unseen by his assailant.

As Slade looked at the bulging on the front, he snickered and his assaults grew bolder and the moaning became more prominent. Behind the blindfold, Dick closed his eyes, drifting away from the intense pleasure. He arched his back, desperately thrusting back towards Slade. He couldn’t do much since his hands were tied high on the beam and his feet anchored to the concrete floor.

However, the moaning soon was gone when Slade landed a slap on Dick’s right bum. The sound of flesh hitting flesh rung through the empty warehouse, followed with a loud scream.

“Slade, what the hell?!” protested Dick.

“You’re enjoying this too much,” answered the mercenary and gave another spank. Now, it was the left bum that received the burning slap. “You’ve been naughty, Grayson, and I’m here to remind you of your current predicament.”

Dick jerked his body when Slade once more slapped his ass twice in a row.

“Stop it!”

“No, I won’t.” Again, Slade’s hand came in contact with Dick’s ass.

Slade continued to spank the vigilante and painted Dick’s ass with red hand marks. Dick himself was crying and yelling, begging Slade to stop. He kept moving around, evading Slade’s merciless hits, but it was in vain. Defeated, Dick let himself hang and groaned as Slade spanked him.

For a couple of minutes, Slade continued to spank Dick’s ass. It hurt for the first time. When they had reached the eighth blow, Dick started to get aroused. He began to sway his hips, meeting Slade’s powerful strike and moaning. No longer Dick tried to get away, but embraced the assault.

“Please…”

“You must sing louder if you want it, Grayson.”

Dick squirmed as Slade landed another harsh blow. “Slade, stop teasing me!”

“I’m not teasing you, I just don’t understand what you want.”

“Oh, come on, Slade! You know exactly—“

His words caught in his throat as he felt Slade's finger inside his ass. The mercenary wasted no time to add another finger, and then another, and abused his hole almost the way he abused his ass cheeks. With sweet, sweet torture.

Dick’s whining quickly reduced to an incoherent scream when Slade inserted his own erection into Dick’s rectum, replacing his fingers. Both men now moved their hips in rhythm, synchronizing the rocking between the thrusts. Groans soon changed into loud moans, echoing through the secluded warehouse. It didn’t take a lot of time until both men came. They stood there, bathed in the afterglow of an amazing climax. Slade was the first who pulled back while Dick stayed hanging on his wrist, unable to support his own weight.

Dick felt his blindfold being undone. Next, the chain which connected his wrists to the ceiling was being unlocked. Quickly, before the younger man fell against the hard floor, Slade captured him. His right hand was wrapped around Dick’s waist protectively.

Those blue eyes blinked rapidly, adjusting to his surrounding, and then looked up. There, he saw Slade staring down at him. None of them moved as each other drown in the other’s eyes.

Both were so caught in the moment and it drove Slade to move closer. His fingers latched under the smaller man’s chin, tilting it up to meet his lips. But when their lips were mere inch, Dick placed his bound hands on the mercenary’s chest.

“A kiss is not part of our contract, Slade.” he said.

Slade stopped. He looked at Dick with a blank expression before exhaling.

The contract had started for almost two months since Dick took the role as Batman. It took Slade by surprise when an email came from Dick’s personal account. The young man wanted him to kidnap and use him whatever he wishes. The former Robin even had transferred some money in advance to bind the contract, but insisting on several rules.

Two of them were the most important: no notification about the kidnapping. Dick wanted the kidnaping to be as real as possible. The second rule was no kissing. Slade was allowed to touch, hurt, even bite hi, as much as the white haired man wanted, but no kissing. Especially on lips.

And as a professional, Slade accepted the contract without question.

“You’re right,” he whispered, “It is not part of our contract and I’m sorry. I was… carried away.”

Slowly, Dick nodded and looked down. His face was flushed red.

Being tied up and abused had become Dick’s darkest fetish for quite some times, but Dick dared to trace it back to his glorious day as the Boy Wonder. Captured, Dick sometimes felt like thousands of butterflies fluttering in his belly. He often dismissed it, saying it was from the anxiety. Dick soon grew out of his Robin persona to become Nightwing and found out about sexual kinks and fetishes. Some of them answered his long time question of the weird butterflies living in his belly.

Dick first tried it with Bruce, his adoptive father. In the time of grieve, both men reached out, seeking comfort from each other. It was the most wonderful night Dick ever had. Unfortunately, it ended in the next morning. A mistake, Bruce said, and it won’t happen again.

Feeling rejected, Dick ran back to Bludhave, resuming his duty as its savior and during his loneliest nights, Dick would touch himself. It usually Bruce who came in his dream and happily obliged to any requests. But Bruce didn’t come as much as the other guy.

A loud crash and scream outside of the warehouse erupted. Both Slade and Dick looked up, just in time to see black smoke, followed with a series of gunshots.

“I think that’s your clue to go, Slade.” Dick spoke with a smile on his face.

“The kid won’t scare me.”

“This Robin is different, Slade. You won’t mess up with this one, especially when he is mad.” Dick then moved forward, lowering his voice to barely a whisper for a dramatic measure, “He can kill.”

Slade scoffed. “Very well,” He said while lowering Dick to the concrete floor. Quickly, the mercenary cleaned up the mess they made. He also helped Dick to adjust his attire before tilted the younger man’s chin.

“Slade, the contract—“

"I know. Consider this for good luck." With a smile, Slade then landed a soft kiss on the forehead. "Take care, kid. And send my regards to your boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huuuuugeeee thanks to my dearest friend, ry0kiku, who helped me a lot with this fic :D 
> 
> By the way, this story actually has a plot and I have given clues hinted from the first chapter and the answer will be in the final chapter. But I would like to know your thoughts about it. You can share it in the comment!

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with my friend and I talking about ‘tall, dark and handsome man’ being Dick’s type (beside red head of course). We got about six men and I thought it was kinda funny to see the number of men matches with the days of a whole week so… Here you go. Nightwing’s week of erotic adventures. Or my friends and I like to called it ‘The Daily Lives of GraySIN’.
> 
> This story will have different pairings for every chapters. I will update the tags and relationships as the story continues. Leaves me kudos or comments! It will make my day :)


End file.
